Doctor Who Adventures/Twelfth Doctor (Episode)
Clara:Doctor,are you okay? Doctor:I guess so... Clara:Doctor,we are chrashing!Do something! Doctor:I will. *They land on Earth* Clara:Doctor...are you the same? Doctor:At face,no.But it's still me. Clara:I am not sure about that.You act very strange! Doctor:Do I?Yes,I guess I do. Clara:Are you sure you're okay? Doctor:I already answered to that. Clara:Okay.... Doctor:Do you want to go home? Clara:I..I am not sure... Doctor:Ok,I am taking you home! Clara:Wait...n..no.It may be hard at first,but...I want to stay. Doctor:That's my girl!My imposible Girl! Suddenly some kids are running* Doctor:Huh?Kids why are you....They left... Clara:They came from the park. Doctor:Let's check that place. On the Park: Doctor:Oh,hello. Clara:What's that?It's just a...floating giant ball? Doctor:It's not just that... *a women came out of the ball* Doctor:...It's Tasha's ship. Tasha:Hello....Doctor? Doctor:In person. Tasha:So you DID regenerate on Trenzalore after all... Doctor:Are you happy?I changed the future! Tasha:Very Happy. Doctor:Why are you here? Tasha:I crashed.Someone attacked us. Doctor:Attacked you? Tasha:After you left,the ship was hit by some kind of laser,and made it vanish.Everyone inside it died.Execept for me.My ship was right near me.I had time to go into it. Clara:Like a saving capsule. Tasha:You have a clever companion,Doctor. Doctor:Who would someone want to attack you? Tasha:Obvisously,someone who got the signal late.It's most likely that they thought you are with us...but they didn;t knew you already left. Doctor:So they actually tried to kill ME! *an alien appear* Tasha:Here he is...he's the one who attacked us. Doctor:You.... Joker:Hello...DOCTOR! Doctor:Clara,Tasha..both of you,Go in the TARDIS!NOW! Clara:Why? Doctor:JUST GO! *Tasha and Clara runned to the Tardis* Joker:Why did you sended them to the Tardis? Doctor:You know things about me...Dangerous things.Things they shouldn't know. Joker:Yes,I do... Doctor:Why did you attacked Tasha? Joker:I needed you. Doctor:Why? Joker:You must die,Doctor! Doctor:And why that? Joker:If you escaped from Trenzalore,I must force you to die now!Come in! *Daleks arrive* Doctor:Why did you brought Daleks here? Joker:I went back in time,and saved 1 Dalek,from when you destroyed them! Dalek:You ki-lled us all doc-tor!You must be EXTERMINATED! Doctor:*points his screwdriver to him*You should not approach! Dalek:EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! Doctor:Oh well,you asked for it!*trows his screwdriver in the air* A newly screwdriver falls in the Doctor hands* Doctor:I will have to use my new screwdriver!You know..this one has new abilities.Like paralization!*The Doctor paralize the Dalek* Joker:You are better than the last time we fought. Doctor:Oh please..I wasn't even called The Doctor. Joker:But now you are!You were supposed to die a long time ago...if you managed to stay alive...I must kill you now! Doctor:Show me all you got! Joker:Ok.You asked for it.*points his finger at The Tardis,and shoots a little laser on it,which makes it travel trough time* Doctor:What had you done? Joker:Nothing special!I just sended your friends 100 years in the past! Doctor:Why? Joker:Because you'll go to save them! Doctor:I don't understand that.Anyway,since my Tardis is gone,the only way to get to them is the Vortex Manipulator!*uses the Vortex Manipulator! Joker:The Time Lord had entered the trap!Hahahahahahah! Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald